Starfox: The Savage Legacy
by Blood Fox
Summary: A StarFox horror story. Someone, or something is causing chaos in Coneria, but when StarFox is called into help, they find that it's much more then simple murders. Read/Review!
1. A nightmare becomes reality

Star Fox: The Savage Legacy  
  
WARNING: This Fanfic features extreme gore and violence throughout, If you're a bit squeamish at the thought of blood, I strongly suggest you don't read any further.  
  
Chapter 1: A nightmare becomes reality  
  
"We meet again Fox Mcloud." Murmured a voice, Fox couldn't see anything, everything around him was deep black, and a deep mist covered the floor up to his ankles. "Wh-who is that?" Fox asked, withdrawing his blaster. "You know who I am, but we shall meet in person soon," Fox gasped as the mist started to turn a demonic red, suddenly, trickles off blood dropped down from the black enveloped sky, slowly becoming a downpour of unholy rain, "But now is not the time though!" Fox's fear turned to anger, suddenly a the mist started to form together into a strange figure of sorts, Fox couldn't make it out, but he quickly aimed his blaster at the creature. "What are you talking about! " He fired his blaster at the creature, "when the time comes, you will be begging for a quick death! Your mind, body and soul will be crushed! Yet I will not be so merciful as to grant you such an easy exit!" Fox suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of pain, his heart seized up, and his head suddenly felt like it was being slowly scraped apart, yet this was nothing compared to the emotional anguish he felt inside. He was terrified, yet he had little to fear. He was distraught, yet he had nothing to grieve. He was furious, but there was little to be hateful for, all except that figure that is, but the hate inside Fox's soul was too much for him to bare. The figure slowly began to fade away, cackling. "Wait! Who- or what are you!? Why are you doing this!?"  
  
"When the time comes Fox Mcloud! Only then will you learn the sordid truth! When the time comes."  
  
Suddenly, Fox woke up. This was the third time he had this dream, and he was beginning to believe that it was much more then just mere coincidence. "What are you thinking Fox!? Get it out of your head! You can't seriously believe that this means something?" Fox reassured himself. Fox let it go over his head this time, and pinned it on stress, after all, the calls from general pepper had been getting much more frequent, and the Starfox team had been pressured to the bone trying to sort out all the problems, although many of them were small things, like low-time terrorists. He stepped onto the main deck off the great fox.  
  
"What's up guys? Fox asked, sitting on the pilot seat. "Nothing much Fox" Replied Peppy, drinking a mug of coffee. "Where's Falco?" Asked Fox, looking around. "Probably still in bed, I don't blame him, there late night/ Early morning days are killing me!" Fox nodded, "Tell me about it! That reminds me, I need some coffee myself!" Fox headed towards the coffee vendor, "Hey Slippy! What do you want?" Slippy shook his head, "None for me! I'm too busy working on Rob, this keeps me awake"  
  
"Fair enough." Said Fox, pouring a cup of coffee. As he walked back to the pilot seat, he switched on the jukebox, "Here it comes" sighed Peppy, "Hey, I thought you were tired! This should keep you awake." Retorted Fox. Suddenly Falco marched into the main "Can you turn that thing down! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Suddenly, Slippy leaped up, "All finished, I've added a new database onto Robs memory!" Rob stood up "Affirmative. Thank you Slippy." He replied. Falco walked over to the jukebox, and switched it off. "Hey!" Yelled Fox. Just then Rob spoke. "Incoming message from general Pepper!" Fox groaned, "not another one! I was hoping for a rest today! Ah well, lets see it."  
  
However, the message that came up was something they would have never expected  
  
"STARFOX" Yelled Pepper, somewhat distraught, "There's been a murder! Not just any murder either! Someone, or something. Has smashed apart Coneria HQ. And ripped countless soldiers to shreds! It's just. horrible, it's almost like, they did it for fun....There's a sick person out there, it must be brought to justice! But watch out! This if this thing can do so much to a group of soldiers, then you must be extra cautious! Head to Coneria HQ immediately! Pepper out!"  
  
The teams faces turned to disgust, "I can't believe, it. it couldn't be" Fox was beginning to wonder just how authentic that nightmare was. 


	2. No remorse

Starfox: The savage legacy  
  
WARNING: This Fanfic features extreme gore and violence throughout, If you're a bit squeamish at the thought of blood, I strongly suggest you don't read any further.  
  
Chapter 2: Without remorse  
  
The Starfox crew piloted the great Fox to Coneria. The team was nervous, if the killer was as strong as General Pepper suggested, they would have a tough time on their hands dealing with him. Falco tried to keep his composure, but even he wasn't too happy with the situation. Fox was almost in a trance, if this had anything to do with his dreams, the killer was far more powerful then even Pepper had stated, "Could this be for real" He gasped, "What are you talking about Fox?" Falco Asked. "Ah man Fox, you've got to keep control of yourself!" Fox thought. "Fox is taking this pretty strange" Said Peppy, staring at Fox, "Are you OK?" Fox shook his head, braking back into reality "Yeah I'm OK, we should expect the worst though, there's no telling what could be behind this. "Do you think its Andross again' Slippy suggested, "Could be, I doubt it though," answered Fox, "This doesn't sound like Andross; it just looks like someone did it. for the hell of it."  
  
Nothing more was said until the Great fox landed over Corneria. The huge mother ship blocked the sun underneath it, leaving part of the city in an eclipse like state. As the ship lowered, powerful wind gusts caused by the jets charged through the skies. Eventually, the great Fox landed on a specially designated landing zone close to the HQ. The team jumped out of the ship, and set about to their destination. It was quite clear to them, as it was a large building. After a short walk the group arrived at the main entrance.  
  
Suddenly, the doors swung open, a Conerian soldier ran out, clutching a wound, more noticeably, he had no left arm, someone had decapitated him! Blood was spilling constantly from his open arm, staining the concrete floor below him, while the blood leaking out of his open wound, and the soldier was desperately trying to spot the flow using his hand as a temporary bandage. Fox was horrified, as, upon closer inspection, he could see many of his organs inside! He quickly turned away, horrified by the grotesque sight before him. "H.help.us" cried the soldier in agony, "that thing's killed nearly everyone inside."  
  
"Who did this!?" Asked Fox, whose expression was overflowing with fear, "I don't.know... I was attacked from behind. Then I just tried to run." Fox sighed, in order to find the identity of the killer he would have to venture further into the madness, the team stepped forwards, "W.wait!" Ordered the dieing soldier, " Your not going in there are you?" Fox nodded, "it's the only way to find out and stop whoever's doing this!" The rest of the Starfox team were secretly relieved with Fox's regained confidence, however Fox wanted answers to this, and to put his fears about the nightmares to rest. "Don't be a fool! That.thing still in there! It'll kill you!" Fox shook his head, "I'm not planning on dieing today, and I'll make sure that there are no more deaths!" I soldier staggered over to a nearby wall, and leant against it, slowly sliding to the floor, "I'd like to believe you." he sighed, "but it's just that." The soldier passed out, Fox and the team had no other option then to swallow their fear, and head into the Headquarters.  
  
When they arrived at the reception hall, there was a mass of corpses; Fox almost vomited at the sight, blood stained the walls and floors of the area. "Who the hell would do such a thing!?" Falco asked, clearly disturbed by the sight of the room. "This isn't right, there's no reason to do this or anything; no remorse was shown to these guys at all!" Peppy said, examining the bodies, soldiers lay, dead. However, their way they were killed was far more then necessary to kill them. Whoever did this wanted to inflict as much pain as possible, limbs were removed, lungs punctured, vital organs crushed were but a few of the grotesque sights that lay before the team's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a cough came from the centre of the room, "Who's that?" Slippy asked, pointing to a figure. "It's general Pepper!" Responded Falco, the team rushed up to the general, it looked like his arms and legs had been pulled off, his throat had been severed and his eyes had been gouged out. Blood leaked all over his face and neck, and he was gasping for air, "Help.us..Starfox." Gasped Pepper, "Who did this!?" Fox asked, "Fox.is that you.Thank God." Pepper coughed out some blood, "He came back, and he killed us all! He.just *cough* come through the back." Fox was getting impatient, Pepper had not long to live, and if they didn't find the killer, all of Coneria would be in trouble, "WHO DID THIS? I HAVE TO KNOW!" Shouted Fox, "It.was..it..w-was.ugh.." Fox put his hands over his face, "Dammit!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a shatter was heard from one of the back rooms, "Quick! That must be him!" Fox shouted, "He's in one of the back rooms, hurry!" They advanced towards the back rooms. Eventually they got to the door leading to the where the noise seemed to have come from. Fox readied his blaster. "Wait here!" He ordered, "But Fox! " Peppy protested, but Fox wasn't listening, "This is the only way out, if he gets passed me, kill him." Peppy nodded, and the team waited for Fox as he stepped into to the room.  
  
"I know you're here! Let's end this now!" Fox demanded. He stepped in the room, securing the area by aiming his blaster in various directions, only to find.nothing. He looked around, nothing was there. He looked around. The room had no light, except for through a smashed window, shards of glass littered the floor, Fox realised the killer had obviously smashed a hole, and jumped out. Suddenly, Fox felt a sharp thud across his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Fox?" Falco asked, "There's nothing here!" Fox shook his head, and pointed to the window, "looks like he's found a way out." sighed Fox. "This is crazy! If he's found away out, the whole city's in danger!" Fox nodded, "We'll have to warn the others, if we're quick, me might be able to stop anyone else being killed." Falco shook his head, "Don't be too optimistic, Fox." The pair headed back to Peppy and Slippy, alerting to them of the critical situation. The team decided that whoever was behind these deaths had proven their intent, and now they needed no reason to spare him. They decided that their only option was; shoot to kill. 


	3. search and destroy!

Starfox: The Savage Legacy  
  
Chapter 3: Search and destroy!  
  
Upon reaching the entrance doors, the team decided saw the soldier; however he had recently been decapitated. His decapitated head lay on the floor, when the killer removed it, he seemed to have been haste, as the cuts around his neck were rough, however, it quickly become clear; this had been done slowly in such an aggressive conduct as to inflict as much pain on the dieing soldier as possible. Blood stained his uniform a dark red. It was a horrifying sight, but even this couldn't compare to the slaughtered corpses inside the headquarters. The team quickly walked away from the corpse.  
  
"Where should we go now?" Slippy asked, "I mean, he could be anywhere, right?" Fox nodded, "Your right Slippy, but we can't do anything about it" Falco turned his head towards Fox, "We could split up." He suggested. "That wouldn't be necessary." Commented Peppy, pointing to a rail of corpses, "This killer's left a trail. of sorts" The rest of the team stared at the corpses, their deaths weren't as sadistic as the previous, and this seemed to prove that the killer was keen to keep his enigmatic identity. "Looks like our target forgot to clean up after himself, and there's a law against littering." Fox said, loading his blaster.  
  
The team followed the killer's trail, each victim making them more concerned to stop him. Eventually, they came to an alley way. "Whoa, looks like he didn't come this way", Peppy sighed, looking at the dead end. "This has got to be a fucking joke" Groaned Falco, staring at the wall in front of them. "Maybe he's gone another way?" Slippy suggested pointing back. Fox was just staring at the corpse of a young female slumped against the floor, in a dazed like state. Blood trickled from the skull, just by looking at her you could tell that she had been thrown against the wall some force after being run through with a sharp object, more importantly, Fox noticed something about the corpse, she was only very recently deceased. He also noticed some strange claw marks and holes in the wall. "Hey guys, the killer has definatly gone this way, and he's close" pointing at the wall. "How the hell do you know?" Falco asked "Because if you just paid a little attention, maybe you'd learn something for a change!" Fox retorted, pointing at the wall, "Looks like our target is a nimble little bastard- he can climb." The rest of the team looked at the wall, "Err.Fox," Slippy asked, "So your saying that our killer did this!?" Peppy nodded, "Yeah, I'd hate to see the thing that punctured those holes!" Fox shook his head, "It doesn't matter, we're Starfox, and we stick to our missions, and complete them. Fox leaped onto one of the buildings connected to the wall, and then wall jumped off that. He just grabbed the edge of the wall. After pulling himself onto the top, he scanned the area; unfortunately, there was still no sign of the killer. "Fuck!" Fox yelled, seeing nothing, "He's gotten ahead of us again." Falco quickly repeated Fox's actions and got to the top of the roof, "Huh, I guess your right." Falco said, also seeing nothing, "Wait for me guys!" Slippy yelled trying to hop up. After a couple of attempts, Fox grabbed his arms and puller him up when he was at the peak of his jump. Peppy looked at the wall. "I'm too old for this." he muttered. Fox signalled him to jump, but Peppy shook his head, "No, it's OK. I'll make my way back to the great Fox; I'm only slowing you down!" Peppy turned around. "We better turn back then." Fox suggested, "But we've almost got him!" Falco responded quickly, "I'm not leaving Peppy alone, he's my friend!" Fox snapped back, Peppy shook his head, "No Fox, Falco's right this time, just go, if you hurry up, you might catch him! Remember; give him as good as he gave those soldiers!" Fox stared at Peppy for a second then turned to Slippy and Falco, "OK guys, we've lost a lot of time, let's make up for what we can and take this son of a bitch down!" Falco nodded at Fox, and then they headed off in trail of the killer as fast as they could.  
  
Fox and Falco eventually came to a junction, however, there was no trail this time, as the corpse they saw while ago was the last one. "Crap!" Falco yelled, looking in the two directions for a possible trail, but there was nothing significant about any of them. "Great." Fox sighed, "This is all we need." Fox looked up, scanning for any signs. Suddenly he saw a smashed window in the left route. "Hang on! Look!" Fox said, pointing to the smashed window, it was quite a large window, which made it rather obvious the killer could fit through, no matter how tall he was. "Let's go then!" Slippy suggested. With their new lease of hope, they continued forward, clambering through the window.  
  
When they entered this new building, they quickly found out it was a large office. "Great, he could be anywhere" Falco groaned. Slippy pointed out the state of the office however "Look guys! He's defiantly gone upstairs! Let's follow him!" As they ran to the stair case, they noticed another civilian corpse; his chest was filled with holes, each one leaking blood. The team ignored this as best they could, following the newly formed trail of office supplies and corpses. As the neared the top of the building, they heard another smash, clearly the sound of glass breaking. "It looks like he likes breaking glass" Slippy suggested, "Well, it looks like we're going through another window, great!" Falco replied. Eventually, they reached the top of the office, and seen the mess the killer had left behind. Corpses littered the floor, and wind was blowing out of the open window. Fox proceeded to look through, "Shit!" Fox yelled. "What now?" Falco asked, walking up to see what was wrong, "take a look for yourself!" Falco saw a ledge, a very thin ledge that led onto a series of roof tops. Even being a Falcon, he couldn't help but be a little nervous this high up, and one small misplaced step would result in a messy death on the streets below. "We have to do this!" Fox ordered, stepping out onto the ledge. He waved his hand, calling the others to follow him. They did, albeit very nervously. They leaned back on the wall as hard as they could, struggling to breathe. "Remember; whatever.you do.don't look down!" Fox warned, "It'll just make things worse!" Slippy unfortunately, ignored this advice, and looked down; he tried to continue but ended up slipping off. "ARRGH!" Slippy cried, only to be rescued by Fox, however, this pulled Fox down with him. With quick reflexes, Falco quickly grabbed Fox's leg. "Slippy, you've really done it this time!" groaned Fox, who was suspended upside down in midair. "Falco, try and pull us to the roof top! It'll be easier to pull us up there!" Fox Yelled, keeping a firm grip on Slippy, Falco hesitated, and then slowly pulled the two over the ledge. "Guys.I'm starting to slip" Falco warned, as he came close to the roof. "Just hold on, it's just a little further. Falco carried on. Suddenly, just as he reached the rooftop, he slipped. "Crap!" Said Falco, as he grabbed the ledge." Fox tried to calm him, "Hold on Falco, just pull yourself up." Falco used all his strength, and leaped up onto roof. Fox leaned forward, and pulled Slippy up with him.  
  
After catching their breath, they tried to find out where to go next. Fox looked down, "he's down their!" Fox announced, seeing what he presumed to be the killer's figure run around the corner. "Who is it?" Slippy asked, running over to Fox. "I don't know; he disappeared before I could get a good look at him quick, let's get down there!" Fox ordered, running to a ladder. Instead of climbing down, he grabbed the sides a slid down, prompting Falco to do the same, followed by a nervous Slippy. When they reached the bottom, Slippy and Falco followed Fox, who saw where the killer had run off to. It was a small back street, so there wasn't much of a trail. Eventually, they found themselves on a main street. A car was in a flaming wreck, but otherwise the street was empty of traffic. Looking to the right, Fox saw some more corpses, "This way!" He ordered, running down the street. Following the road, they eventually came to the Great Fox. "Dammit! We lost him!" Falco groaned, "I'm tired Fox, let's get back to the Great Fox" Slippy suggested. Fox nodded, "We'll spend the night, but let's make sure Peppy's got here before we take off." They agreed, and headed inside.  
  
Little did they know, the killer was closer to them then they thought. 


	4. Enigma

Starfox: The Savage Legacy  
  
Chapter 4: Enigma  
  
The Starfox team were now in the Great Fox, but there was no sign that Peppy was here, "I knew it!" Fox yelled, "We should have stayed with Peppy, now he's been slaughtered by this freak!" Falco walked up to Fox, "Don't panic. He's probably taking his time, he's not exactly known for his speed." Fox felt a little relieved, but stood his ground, "but we never did find the killer, and we would have found out for sure what happened to Peppy." Fox sighed. "But Fox, what if Peppy's already here?" Slippy suggested, Fox nodded, "That is a possibility, we'll have to check the Ship." They eventually decided to wait two hours before taking off for the night in case Peppy slipped through. They didn't feel comfortable with the ships doors open while they were searching for Peppy, so the decided to have Slippy guard it, and call for help if the killer arrived, "Why me!" Slippy complained, "What am I supposed to do!"  
  
"Bait." Fox replied sharply, "WHAT!?" Slippy yelled, clearly worried, "You heard me, the killer won't take you as seriously as he would Falco or me, so he's more then likely to be a little careless!" Slippy shook his head, "For God's sake Fox! You've seen what that thing can do! He'll rip me limb from limb!" Falco smiled, "I'm starting to think that's not such a bad idea!" He joked. Fox nudged Falco in the arm, "Falco, that's enough, if you carry on, Slippy's going to have a nervous breakdown!" He warned. Falco shrugged, and eventually Fox got Slippy to calm down, "listen, as soon as you see the killer, just call us, we'll be right there." He ordered. Without delay, Fox and Falco set off, looking for any traces of Peppy.  
  
"Where to now, Fox?" Asked Falco, walking down a corridor, "We've got to think of where Peppy usually hangs out." Fox responded, trying to concentrate, "The main deck, The Navigation room.he could have got tired and gone to bed I suppose." Falco nodded, "So what's the closest then?" Falco asked, "Probably the sleeping quarters, Fox said, turning right at the end of the corridor. "Ok, so we'll go to the sleeping quarters first, then the Navigation room, then finally the main deck?" Falco confirmed. Fox nodded. They carried on down the corridor. Eventually, they found the sleeping quarters. There was defiantly proof that Peppy hadn't entered this room. The bed was undisturbed; everything was clean, just like Peppy had it every morning. "Let's get to the navigation room." A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the door leading to the navigation room. Fox went to open the door. "It's locked!" Fox sighed, with some relief. "Peppy must be in here! No one has been in here today!"  
  
Suddenly, a sharp thud rattled the top floor. Fox looked up. A dent marked the presence of a foot, a rather large foot. "Is that him- the killer?" Falco asked readying his blaster. "No doubt about it." Fox confirmed, looking at the dent. Many more thunderous steps followed on from the original, sending a chill down Fox's spine. The killer was big- very big. Suddenly, the steps stopped. It looked like the killer was right above Starfox. Then, the killer started to stamp repeatedly on the same area. "Fuck! It knows we're here!" Falco yelled, shooting the ceiling, aiming for the killer. "It's no use!" Fox said, "The blaster won't penetrate! It was only designed to for to pierce flesh" Falco sighed, and stopped firing. Both aimed their blaster at the killer, who was continuing to smash through the ceiling, they watched nervously as the floor continued to bend and warp under the savage stamping. Eventually, the whole ceiling caved in, leaving a mass of debris on the floor; however, the killer wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Just where the fuck are you!?" Fox yelled, firing his blaster in random directions, hoping to drop his target, "I know you're here! You might as well show yourself!" There was a brief silence. "hu-hu-hu." the killer chuckled sadistically. Suddenly, something dropped from the floor above. Fox shot it, only to realise it was Peppy's decapitated head. Blood leaked all over it, with claw marks on the back His eyelids were open, which revealed that his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. "Shit! Peppy! What the fuck did you do to him you bastard!?" He yelled. ".This." The killer replied. Suddenly, the rest of Peppy's corpse, it was masked in cuts; blood flowed through, creating a small puddle of blood around his body. "You evil demented bastard!" Fox shouted, beginning to open fire again. The killer ran off, leaving small dents in the lower ceiling, "Crap!" Falco sighed, "There's no use firing now, we're going to have to find him again" Fox nodded, then activated his wrist radio, "Slippy, meet us outside the navigation room! Seal all doors; the killer is now in the Great Fox! Over and out!" Fox cut off the communications before Fox had time to respond. "What now?" Falco asked, "We'll have to wait for Slippy, let's just hope he doesn't run into the killer.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Slippy came, panting, "Did you see the killer!?" Fox asked, "N.no!" Slippy replied, catching his breath. "Good, now we're going to have to find him and put an end to this!" Fox ordered, "He was last seen on the floor above us, we're going to have to go up." Slippy shook his head, "That won't be necessary I uploaded a map onto ROB a while ago, if we can find him, we'll be able to find the exact location of the killer!"  
  
"Great, so ROB's in the main deck then?" Fox replied, as the three set off towards the main deck.  
  
The team headed towards the main elevator. Upon arrival, Fox pressed the switch to call it to their level. Suddenly, the whole elevator collapsed, "Shit!" Fox yelled, as the Great Fox emergency sirens began to activate, "He's really gone and done it this time!" As the sirens yelled, ROB's voice was heard explaining the emergency, "The main elevator has been destroyed by an unidentified perpetrator. Sealing all exits from the main elevator." Fox ran to the exit door, however, it was locked. "Crap! We're stuck!" Fox groaned. The team tried to think of a way out. "We'll have to find a way up!" Fox said, looking at the elevator. "But Fox, it's destroyed, we can't use it!" Slippy replied. "Tell us something we don't know." Falco grunted. Fox looked at the main elevator again, "there must be some way to get up there." he mumbled, "well," Slippy, "There is an emergency ladder, but it's broken in some places; when the elevator collapsed, it must have damaged it." Fox shook his head, "We have to try!" He ordered, as he walked towards the elevator.  
  
Upon entering the elevator shaft, Fox took a look at the emergency ladder; it was mangled and warped beyond repair. "Are you sure about this, Fox? Falco asked, who had just walked into the shaft with Slippy, "Of course I'm sure!" Fox replied, "It's better then standing here, waiting." With that, Fox attempted to climb the ladder. He grabbed the sides, and stepped on the first rung. Suddenly, it snapped, and Fox fell down, "Fuck!" He yelled, falling down. He got up, and then tried once again to climb the ladder. This time, he held the sides tighter, and didn't put as much pressure on the rungs. He first stepped onto the second rung, since the first was now broken. He slowly climbed up, Fox was doing much better then his first attempt, and he signalled Slippy and Falco to join him, "It's not that hard!" Fox yelled, as he started climbing again, "Just don't look down this time Slippy!" Falco turned and smiled at Slippy, "Very funny Fox." Slippy groaned, as he started to climb. Fox continued to climb, he was getting higher and higher, eventually he got to part of the ladder where it was completely snapped in two. Fox looked at the ruined ladder. There was tall gap between the two sections, "Shit." Fox muttered, as he reached a dead end. Falco sighed, "I guess we should go back then." Fox didn't listen to Falco, but climbed so he was stood on the top rung, he had no support, and one slight sway would end up causing him to fall to his death. "Damn it." Fox complained to himself, "Why the hell am I doing this?" Fox jumped, and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder, "Whoa!" He yelled, dangling in mid air, "Fox! What the hell were you thinking!?" Falco yelled, "You could have killed yourself!" Fox shook his head as he pulled himself up onto the second part of the ladder, "Falco, don't get so worked up, I made it." He replied, calmly. Falco sighed, as he and Slippy followed suit, both making it up. Eventually, the followed the warped ladder up to the top floor, where the main deck was located.  
  
"Finally! My arms are aching like crazy!" Slippy complained. However, there was still the need to bypass the sealed doors, "What now Fox?" Falco asked, impatiently. "I guess we- what the Hell!?" Fox said, breaking off his own sentence, as he noticed a huge gaping wall carved open, presumably by the killer. "I guess.we go through there.damn.." They headed through the hole, reaching yet another corridor. "Where are we now?" Fox asked, "These corridors all look the same." Slippy nodded, "I think this will lead to the main deck, but if it doesn't- we're pretty much stuck" Fox sighed, he never really explored the Great Fox before, so he didn't exactly know how to get around without a map. Suddenly as they turned a corner, they saw a giant gap ripped through the floor. "It looks like he's down there!" Slippy said, pointing to the hole, "We've no choice other then to chase it; that gap's way too big to leap across." Fox ordered. They leaped down the hole, they were in another corridor, but Fox recognised this one, it led to the service elevator, which would take them right next to the main deck, "This way will take us to the main deck, and if we're lucky, we'll get another chance to put that bastard down!" Falco shook his head, "I'm not so sure anymore, that thing's not a normal killer, it's some sort of crazed beast!" Fox shook his head, "this thing is running away from us, it's trying to section us off; kill us one by one, we have to stick together!" Fox ordered. "Yeah but, if this thing gets cornered Fox, it's gonna bite, hard." Fox knew Falco was right; he was even cursing himself for being so reckless, there was now no doubt that this thing was perfectly capable of manipulating Fox's dreams, transforming them into twisted nightmares. He hid his fear, and responded to Falco, ".Maybe.But, I won't give up! This madness ends here!" Falco frowned, "I know you don't like this anymore then I do Fox, so you don't have to be so stuck up on it!" Fox grinned. They arrived in front of the service elevator; luckily this one was still operational. They got in, and activated it. "Well, I our targets gone the other way." Fox sighed, "This has gone on for too long. I want to end this." The elevator stopped, they walked out, seeing the main deck door to their right.  
  
Upon entering, they saw ROB. "ROB! Have you identified the killer?" Fox asked, "Affirmative." Came the response, Fox smiled, and the rest of the team let out a sigh of relief, "Good! What are we going up against?" Fox continued. There was no reply, "Okay.where is he?" Fox asked, impatiently. Again, there was no reply, "ROB! What the hell is up with you!?" Falco asked, "Falco!" Fox warned, "Be quiet!" Slippy shook his head, "No Fox! Falco's right, this isn't ROB's normal attitude!" Fox slowly stepped back from ROB, "What is the matter Fox?" Fox shook his head, "You can't fool us. He's got to you hasn't he!? You bastard." Fox said, coming to a stand still. "You mean the killer?" ROB replied, Fox could swear he was subtly smirking, "Yes, he is here, however, you'll never get the chance to meet him!" ROB said, as he lunged at Fox... 


	5. Corruption

Starfox: The Savage Legacy  
  
WARNING: This chapter gets pretty violent later on, involving the graphic detail of someone being ripped apart. So if you're squeamish, proceed with causation  
  
Chapter 5: Corruption  
  
Fox leapt out of the way, and instinctively shot ROB in the head with his blaster, but he quickly realised that it wouldn't penetrate, ROB turned towards Fox and swung at him, this time hitting him. It was surprisingly powerful, and the force alone knocked him down on the floor "Shit!" Fox groaned. The pain was immense; he checked for blood and sure enough; there was a small trail down his face. He tried to get up, only to feel an intense force against his stomach, followed by another; ROB had begun kicking him, "Arrgh! Fuck.you!" Fox yelled feeling the intensity of each hit, ROB's attacks were relentless and brutal, just like the killer, it appeared the killer had somehow corrupted ROB's data, and forced it to destroy the team. Falco couldn't stand to watch his team-mate get crushed by ROB. He ran towards ROB and punched him as hard as he could in the chest, which was a bad move, and Falco's fist quickly recoiled in pain. ROB stopped kicking Fox, and stared at Falco for a few seconds, however to Falco, ROB's cold stare lasted for almost an eternity, before he finally uttered, "You will regret that Falco. "Why can't you just wait your turn?" Falco tried to run, but ROB's arm extended, gripping Falco's neck tightly. ROB picked Falco up off the ground, and retracted his arm. He walked towards a wall. Falco immediately knew what ROB was intending. "Shit." He groaned. ROB then proceeded to violently knock Falco back and forth against the wall by extending and retracting his arms. To make matters worse, he was simultaneously choking him. Falco was in unimaginable pain, as he felt his skull being forced against the metal wall, he knew he was dieing. Fox stared at Falco, unable to pull himself up. He couldn't pull his face away from the sight. He closed his eyes, however, that did nothing to mask the situation, as Falco's screams breached his ears, constantly plaguing him with hideous guilt. He could do nothing to help his friend. All hope was lost, suddenly a ray of light broke through the dark situation; that ray of light was Slippy. "S.Slippy!" Fox yelled as loud as he could. He was actually surprised how softly that was, "Fox!?" Replied Slippy nervously, "Hit.ROB.save.him.Falco" Fox ordered in a broken sentence. "I can't! I don't have anything to hurt it! It's too strong!" Fox's pain turned to anger, "Dammit Slippy.we don't have.much time! Use.your wrench! Hit him.as hard as possible!" Slippy walked nervously towards the berserk machine, and held the wrench up high. "I.don't think it'll work!" Falco looked at Slippy, near death, "Do it!" He begged, coughing up blood. ROB spun his head 180 degrees, Slippy was startled, tightly sealed his eyes and forced the wrench to hit ROB; he forced his arm down with as much strength as he could muster. He hoped for the best, "Please! Let this work!" He begged himself. A sudden clang approved the clash of metal, and Slippy opened his eyes, shocked to see ROB's grip of Falco released, and his head rapidly spinning around. ROB suddenly emitted a shutdown confirmation, and dropped to the ground- lifeless.  
  
Slippy was still shocked, as he looked upon what he just did. Falco was quickly getting his breath back, and Fox managed to stand himself up, albeit quickly resorting to the option of resting on the pilot seat. "I guess I don't know my own strength." Slippy muttered, still almost breathless with excitement. The others laughed, however, the matter of the killer was still present, and casual conversation was quickly cut short in favour of the more serious discussion. They decided it was now far too dangerous and risky for them to hunt down the killer; even if they managed to find him, he'd either be too powerful, or create an exit, raising the damage level of the Great Fox yet again. They eventually decided to wait in the main deck, if the killer arrived, they would have more space to battle. "And remember, this is strategy" Fox assured, "Not cowardice" The team nodded. Fox new he was wrong, but he was now enlightened to the fact the killer would take pleasure in torturing them in front of one another, and when Fox witnessed what happened to Falco, he realised that was pure hell. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day Fox." Falco approved, "It's glad to see your being realistic." Fox nodded. The team's relief however, was short lived, as the sour sound of a robot re-booting filled the air.  
  
"Slippy.I'm disappointed in you.you should really have known me better then that." ROB said, standing up. "ROB! Why are you doing this!?" Slippy pleaded, "Because I was. how shall I say.enlightened by him" ROB replied. "Fuck you ROB!" Falco yelled, "He's destroyed you! You've become so arrogant that you can't even admit that!" ROB let out a stiff chuckle, "And this is coming from the "immortal" Falco? I have to thank you; I never knew Slippy's emotion chips would let me feel laughter. It's not as satisfying as the pleasure I got from making you cry." Falco was furious, however, he held his rage, and he knew ROB was far too powerful for him. ROB had identified his situation. He knew that the team couldn't permanently destroy him, and he predicted a 75% chance of success. He liked those odds. He was more then likely going to win, but he'd get some fun out his victim. His database was corrupt, all through his system, his AI had been tuned to think and act as a loyal copy of the killer. He raised his arm in front of Slippy, and extended it. Slippy closed his eyes. "This is it.I'm not ready to die!" He thought quivering, as ROB's arm continued to extend rapidly. Suddenly the arm was knocked away, "Fox!" Slippy yelled gleefully, after Fox had hurled his body against the arm, sending it off course. "Thank God!" ROB stared at Fox, identifying him as a new target. He tried to withdraw his arm, but it was permanently loosened. For the first time in his life, ROB felt the emotion known as anger. "Really Fox. I don't want to kill you- just play with you for a while. He wants the honours of doing that!" Fox's face was almost glowing red with rage, "Who the fuck are you talking about!" He demanded. ROB let out another stiff, robotized chuckle, "Now I don't want to spoil the surprise! I was however, giving orders to kill Slippy and Falco as a painfully as possible before your eyes Now, if you'd care to watch my work without interrupting..." ROB turned to Slippy again; he walked towards him, his broken arm slightly waving side to side with each step. He attempted to grab Slippy with his undamaged hand, but Slippy dodged it. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" Fox ordered, running through the first door they could. As soon as the door opened, they quickly burst through and shut it. Slippy keyed in the security code, on the door control and the door was reinforced by a metal plate.  
  
They finally had a chance to catch their breath. "And to think, Falco thought this was a waste of money!" Slippy joked, resting against the door Falco shook his head, "well, I believe you wanted it solely to stop people getting in to the main deck; not out!" He retorted. Suddenly, a loud thump hit the door, "Please.this has gone on for long enough.I must finish my objective." ROB ordered, "Go to hell, ROB." Falco quickly replied. After a brief, uncomfortable silence, ROB spoke again, ".Corruption data by killer deleted. I am glad to be back with the Starfox team. Please open the doors so I can apologize personally" Fox looked at the team. Everyone knew that that had to be a blatant lie; they actually found it funny, and somewhat patronizing that ROB would even think that would work, but the team formulate a plan, primarily to force ROB to give up his act. "OK ROB, I believe you!" Fox lied, "but first, I think we just heard the killer, we need to know what we're dealing with!" ROB quickly replied, "I have lost all data of the killer" Falco sighed, "Dammit! I didn't think of that!" Slippy quickly revealed a flaw in ROB's excuse; "ROB, if you lost all memory of the killer, how did you know that he corrupted you?" He asked, spoiling ROB's alibi. "Damn Slippy, that was good." Falco complimented, which for Slippy, was a rare case. Another awkward silence followed. A series of thumps on the door, followed by a thunderous crash was heard, and Slippy's expression changed to pain. "What the hell just happened!? Slippy!?" Fox demanded. Slippy just stood their letting out muffled grunts. ROB's hand burst through Slippy's stomach. "SHIT!" Falco yelled, backing away from Slippy. ROB's arm searched around Slippy, pulling random organs out. Slippy was still alive; barely. His face was in pure pain. "This is the torture I promised you Fox. Tell me, is Slippy in pain?" ROB asked, ".You bastard." Fox groaned. He couldn't bear to see Slippy like this. He felt powerless to stop ROB, it was hopeless. ROB however, was verbally torturing Fox and Falco as well, going into great detail about what organ he was feeling, and what would happen if it were to be removed, before promptly ripping it out. However, after a couple of less important organs were stripped, ROB said something so twisted, that Fox almost vomited, "Hmm. I wonder what would happen if I picked Slippy's brain out; piece by piece!" Falco stared in horror, "Fuck!" His hand puncture the back of Slippy's skull, "well let's experiment shall we?" he immediately began to set to work. Fox suddenly thought of an idea, Slippy was as good as dead, so if he was to be killed in the quickest manner possible, it would spare him an incredible amount of pain, and was now the only humane action. "Forgive me Slippy.it's for your own good." Fox said, as he raised his blaster, "Shit! Fox, what the hell are you doing!?" Falco yelled, demanding an answer. The only answer came in the form of a burst of fire. Slippy fell to the floor, revealing ROB's blood soaked arm. As Fox looked at Slippy, blood leaked in massive doses across the floor, staining whatever part of him which had not been viciously ripped open. His brain was missing a few parts at the back, Fox vomited, over his ex-team mate. He couldn't believe that anyone could be this twisted. "Fuck you ROB! You're fucking scrap metal!" Fox yelled. However, he only just noticed ROB was trying to pry the door open.  
  
"Shit!" Fox yelled, trying to seal the door, as it began to slowly slide open, "Come on Fox- think!" He said to himself, however, he didn't know how to activate the emergency seal. Fox needed more time to think off ideas, but it was too late, ROB had forced the door open, and was now waling through, he looked a mess, his right arm was detached, and his left arm was soaked in blood. Fox had one last idea. If this didn't work, ROB would be into the corridor. Fox shot the door control panel. Amazingly it worked. Fox realised that it was to stop any invaders from breaching the main deck, so any violent tendencies would result in sealing the door, preventing entry. This time, however, it worked differently. ROB had been ripped in half by the door, and his torso was nothing more the litter, befouling Slippy's corpse. Fox walked away with Falco. "Thank god that's over." Falco said, "No. I don't care anymore.this bastard has to pay." Fox said, "He's gone too far this time, first the Conerian massacre, then Peppy, now Slippy, in the most brutal manner possible. Hell, even ROB fell victim to him; he was turned into a fucking puppet"  
  
"I didn't know you cared FOX!" Yelled ROB. He had been following them! ROB was using his arms to crawl across the floor; it seemed he just wouldn't stay down. ROB grabbed Fox's leg, and pulled it back, with great force, Fox hit the floor. ROB climbed on top of Fox, and reached for his neck, he held it tightly, and began to squeeze. "I'm going to kill you now Fox." He said, coldly, "I'm disobeying my master's wish, but hell, you've just pissed me off that much. Prepare to die." Falco rushed to Fox's aid, and tried to release the cold grip of the robot, but to no avail. Eventually, ROB grew tired of Falco's efforts, and winded him with his elbow. It was hopeless.  
  
Fox eventually found everything becoming darker. He knew it was happening. He was going to die. 


End file.
